


Be True to Your Heart

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean-Centric, F/F, Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a divine intervention Dean is left mark free. When the number of cases starts to decrease he finds himself with time on his hands, and that means time to think, something he hates to do for too long. It's with a slow realization that his feelings for Castiel are more than simple friendship, but he doesn't know how to tell him as much, or how his brother Sam will take the news. So he swallows down these feelings and tries to get on with his life after Castiel leaves them to seek out his own existence. Then someone comes into his life that changes everything, but will it change how he feels about Cas? And will Cas ever realize how he feels in return about Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was becoming old hat for Dean lately. The alcohol wasn't working to drown out the dull ache that seemed to never leave his chest nowadays, so on this particularly chilly November night he decided a burger and fries were better company than bourbon. That was how he ended up in the diner a few miles down the road from the bunker. It had started to rain pretty steadily and he was lingering longer than necessary in hopes that it would end before he had to venture back out but here he was an hour later and it was showing no signs of easing up. He ordered another cup of coffee and a slice of pie, deciding to give it another ten minutes. He had pulled his phone out a half dozen times, finger poised over Cas' name in his contact list, wanting so badly to call him, to hear his voice, but decided against it every time. He was just shoving it back in his pocket for the hundredth time when he heard the little bell above the door jingle signaling a new customer had arrived. He looked up to see a sad sight indeed. There stood a woman, her coat still held above her head in a vain attempt to keep from getting soaked, hair plastered to her head and mascara dripping. The waitress that had served him approached the woman and they spoke briefly, but whatever words were exchanged, they upset the woman and she stomped her foot in frustration. Dean didn't know why but it bothered him to see her like that. The waitress said something else that sounded like an apology but was hard to hear from where he sat. He took a bite of his pie and watched as the waitress walked away. The woman lowered her coat, which he had noticed was a tan trench coat, her shoulders slumped. She shuddered and he realized she was crying. Immediately he got up and went to her. 

Hey, I'm not trying to be weird or anything, but it looks like you just took a long walk in this crummy weather. Did your car break down or something?" She looked up, apparently surprised to see a perfect stranger standing before her. She wiped at her eyes which only made the mascara smear across her cheek. "Uh, yes actually. I don't known what happened. It just stopped. My cell died so I couldn't call for a tow, and I was halfway here before I realized I left my purse in the car, so I can't even get a motel room or anything to eat...." Her eyes, a beautiful and familiar shade of blue that made that ache in his chest thrum deeply, welled up with fresh tears. "Hey, it's ok. I can take you back to your car if you want, so you can get your purse. In the meantime why don't you let me get you something to eat? And a hot cup of coffee to warm you up." He smiled, hoping she didn't think he was some kind of freak. "Hey, if you don't trust me Susan, the waitress you were talking to will vouch for me. I'm a regular, I live only a few miles down the road." She smiled tentatively. "Ok, coffee will be nice. I'll pay you back though!" He nodded and led her to the booth where his own coffee and pie were still waiting. He slid back into his seat and she sat down across from him. "I'm Dean, by the way." "Cassandra." She laid her coat on the seat next to her and attempted to smooth her blonde hair back. "Nice to meet you Cassandra. What brings you to Lebanon?" He flagged Susan over. "Get her whatever she wants." He told her. The waitress smiled and nodded, turning her attention to Cassandra. "Oh, coffee, please. And maybe I'll try a piece of whatever he's having?" Susan jotted the order down and left to get it. "Bathroom is that way if you need it." He motioned to the other end of the diner. "Do I look that bad?" She asked worriedly. He shrugged. "You look like you walked miles in the pouring rain." Her eyes went wide. "Yeah, maybe I better freshen up." She slid from the booth and he watched her walk to the bathroom. It was almost ten minutes before she returned and he was genuinely surprised when she slid back into her seat. She was beautiful without streaks of black mascara making her look like she belonged in the cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Her coffee and pie were already waiting on the table for her and she added sugar and creamer to her cup before taking a sip. "Are you from Kansas?" She asked as she used her fork to break off a piece of the pie. "Technically, yes, but I've lived all over. I only recently came home to stay. My brother and I both did." He replied. He had finished his pie while she was in the bathroom and had gotten a refill on his coffee. He took a sip and looked out at the falling rain. "What about you?" He asked. "I was born in Kansas City, but I live in Topeka now." She ate the pie faster than expected, but it was good. "Are you still hungry? Get something else. Don't worry about the money, you don't really have to pay me back, and I don't expect anything of you. I just believe in helping people out when they're in need." He smiled and she decided that as tough as this guy in the denim jacket seemed, he wasn't a monster. She smiled back. "Alright, I am pretty hungry, but I'm going to pay you back!" His smile widened and he waved to Susan again.


	2. Chapter Two

Cassandra was nervous accepting a ride from Dean but she really didn't want to walk all the way back to her car in this rain. She was just starting to get dry and warm sitting here in the diner. The idea of walking in this rain again made her shudder. Dean wasn't being overly nosey, just politely asking questions to pass the time until she had finished the chicken sandwich and fries she had ordered. She was keeping mental tabs on how much she owed him. "So what did Susan say before that had you so upset?" He asked. She lowered her eyes to her nearly empty cup in embarrassment. "Oh, just that the only tow truck around broke down and that I couldn't get a tow tonight." "Neal's truck broke down? That's a shame. He owns the gas station about two miles down the road. If you call for a tow they're coming from the other side of town, and that's going to cost you a pretty penny. But if you want, I can take you to get your purse and drop you at the motel across the street. Then in the morning if it's not still raining like this I can take a look at it for you. I work on my own car all the time." She looked up at him, curiosity getting the best of her. "Why are you so nice? I mean, you don't know me from Adam. Most men would be trying to take advantage of me." Dean looked bothered hearing her say that. "Once upon a time I probably would have been a dick like that, but things changed. I don't think it's right to take advantage of a pretty lady. And besides, if I left you here to walk back to your car and didn't at least offer to help, I'd feel guilty, and my brother would probably kick my ass." He chuckled. "Is he your older brother?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, younger, but he has a steadfast moral compass that can be extremely annoying." She laughed at that and her voice was like music to his ears. He couldn't help but smile. "So, where exactly did you break down?" He asked. "I think it's like a mile or two down the road. At least I was able to pull over to the side of the road before it stopped." She replied. "Let's get going then. I don't think this rain is going to let up tonight, so we may as well just go get your purse." He said, standing up. She grabbed her coat and watched as he grabbed both of their bills, tossing a ten on the table for a tip. He paid and told her to wait inside while he got his car. She didn't know what to expect but when he pulled around and motioned for her to come she couldn't help but be impressed. The Impala was gorgeous, and somehow it seemed to fit Dean's personality perfectly. She put her coat up over her head and made the short dash to the car. He was leaning across the seat to push her door open for her and she was able to get in without getting soaked anymore than she already was. "Point me in the right direction." He said, and she did, directing him back the way from which she had come. 

When they finally reached her car he looked over at her, a concerned look on his face. "Cassandra, you realize you walked almost five miles, right?" Her eyes widened. "I did? I knew it felt like I had walked forever. Let me just grab my purse." She started to get out when he caught her arm, holding her back. "Were you intending to travel through or were you planning to spend the night? Do you have bags in the back you want me to grab?" He asked. "I was traveling to visit my sister. I do have a couple bags in the trunk." She replied. Dean put the car in park and as she got out to fetch her purse from under the front seat he went to the trunk. He tapped it to remind her to open it and she pulled the lever. He grabbed her bags and tossed them in the backseat. She was already back inside the warmth of the Impala when he slid back behind the wheel. Water was dripping down the back of his neck giving him a chill so he shook his head, sending droplets of water everywhere. Cassandra flinched when a couple hit her in the face. "Sorry." He said as he brought his baby back to life and turned her around to go back the way they had come from. "It's alright. Not like I'm not already wet." She said with a smile. They drove in silence for a few minutes before she opened her purse and started fishing around inside it. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and held it out to him. "I said I would pay you back." He smiled and shook his head. "And I told you that you don't have to. Use it for the room." She waited another second, hoping he would change his mind, but when he didn't she stuffed it back into her purse. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, sliding up under the covered awning that led into the office. "Get your room and I'll drive you and your bags over to it." He said. She nodded and hurried inside. When she returned a few minutes later she had a key with a large plastic tag on it. "It's apparently around the corner, almost at the end." She told him as she got back in the car. He followed her direction, stopping in fromt of room nineteen when she told him to. "Go open it, I'll get your bags." He said as he parked and turned the engine off. She eyed him for a moment before nodding. He knew she was afraid he would ask to stay, and he had no intentions of asking that. He just wanted to get her inside where it was warm. She got out and opened the door and he pulled her bags from the backseat. He leaned far enough into the room to set them on the floor, making sure not to actually step inside. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression. She was standing in front of him, looking up with those blue eyes and for the first time in a long time he actually felt nervous. "So...tomorrow....about your car. I can come by in the morning with my toolbox and take a look at it. You have a newer car though, so it's run by a computer. I think I might bring my brother with. He gets computers and can do a full diagnostic. I work better with my hands." She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning then?" He nodded. "See you in the morning." He returned to the Impala and got behind the wheel. As he pulled out of the parking lot she watched him go and thought about how cute he was when he was flustered. She looked forward to seeing him again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep checking back, I'm continually adding chapters as I go, and when I get in a mood to write I can sometimes add a ot of chapters all in the same day. Like today, lol. Working on Chapter 4 now, should be up shortly.

When Dean returned to the bunker he found Sam hunkered down on the sofa in the living area, lap top perched on his long legs, typing away. "Where were you?" Sam asked. "I went to the diner." Dean said as he shrugged out of his wet jacket. "Is it raining again?" Sam asked. "It's pouring." Dean replied as he laid his coat over the back of a chair. He stopped by the sofa and Sam looked up expectantly. "What's up?" Dean ran a hand through his wet hair. "I ran into a lady tonight, her car broke down. I told her I'd take a look at it in the morning. Can you go with me? It's one of those newfangled cars with a motherboard." "Sure." Sam said. "Ok, just be ready in the morning, ok? I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Dean walked away and Sam watched him go, wondering what had caused his brother to suddenly do this random act of kindness. The woman must be hot. He wondered about Cas. Dean was in denial about his feelings but Sam knew how his older brother felt about the former angel and it had bothered him seeing how devastated Dean was seeing Cas leave. He knew that Dean missed him terribly. The idiot was too stubborn to admit to that though. It was worse than that cheesy soap Dean loved so much, Dr. Sexy. This was like a living soap opera where the main characters were in love but too foolish to actually say the words to one another. He just hoped that at some point one or the other of them would come around.

The next morning it was still drizzling but the heavy rains of the night before were gone and Dean was glad for that. He dressed warm, laying a heavier jacket over his flannel over a tee shirt, and so far he was warm enough. He grabbed his tool box and the diagnostic tool kit to check the onboard computer. Sam met him by the front door. "So what's her name?" He asked. "Cassandra." Dean replied, handing him the diagnostic kit. "Cassandra." Sam repeated, letting the word roll over his tongue. Funny how close her name was to Cas. "Is she pretty?" Dean shot him a look of annoyance. "I suppose so." Sam grinned. "Can't wait to meet her." Dean grumbled something as he marched out to the Impala and got behind the wheel. Sam slid in next to him. Baby started right up, purring like a kitten and easing Dean's annoyance with his brother. The drive to the motel was a short one and he parked in front of room nineteen. "Wait here." He told his brother as he got out and knocked on the motel room door. Sam rolled the window down halfway so he could get a good look at the woman that answered the door. Cassandra opened it before Dean was even done knocking. She smiled brightly. "Hi." He smiled back. "Hi." She looked even better today with her hair dry and her make up back in place. Instead of the soaking wet dress she'd been wearing last night, she was now dressed in jeans that hugged her every curve and a blue blouse with a v neck that hinted at the top of cleavage. The fact that she wasn't some skinny little thing was actually very sexy and for the briefest moment he wondered what it would be like to grab her by her hips and press her up against the wall, to kiss her. But immediately her face was replaced by an image of Cas, that smile Dean loved so much playing on his lips, those blue eyes looking straight into his soul and any romantic interest he felt for Cassandra was immediately squashed. He cleared his throat and smiled politely. "I brought my brother Sam with to check out the computer." He pointed back toward the car. Sam smiled and waved. She waved back. "So, do you want to wait here or do you want to come with?" He asked. "I want to come with. Just let me grab my stuff. I need to check out anyway." He watched from the doorway as she shrugged on a sweater before putting her trench coat back on. "Here, I'll grab your bags." He took them from her when she grabbed them off the end of her bed and carried them to the trunk of the Impala. Cassandra was walking toward the office. "I'll meet you guys around the corner." She said and he nodded. When he got back behind the wheel Sam was looking at him with a smug smile on his face. "What?" He asked, his annoyance returning. "Nothing. She's pretty hot though." Sam said casually. "Then you date her if you like her so much." Dean snapped as he pulled the car around to the front. Sam snickered softly, turning serious again when Cassandra slid into the backseat. As Dean started driving Sam struck up a conversation with Cassandra, learning much of the same information Dean had the night before. "So what do you guys do for a living?" She asked. Sam and Dean shared a look that she didn't quite understand before Sam turned back to smile at her. "We're consultants. Government work mostly. Can't really go into detail, but it's terribly dull anyway." She got the sense that Sam was lying, and that lying was also not his strong suit. Dean looked annoyed with his brother. "Hmm, consultants. Dean didn't strike me as being a consultant." She said and looked over at Dean. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on the road ahead. "We mostly study folklore, history of a particular region, legends, anything that can help with a case." Sam dared to explain further. "What about you?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am a secretary for an insurance company. Nothing glamorous. I couldn't find a use for my degree after college, so when I found that job I was just glad to have an income at all." Sam nodded. "I can understand that." When they pulled up behind Cassandra's car the drizzle had finally eased up and Dean was glad he wasn't going to have to get wet while he was working. "Keys?" He held out a hand to her and she dropped the car key in it. "Come on Sam." He got out and Sam did the same. He shot his brother a dirty look. "What? I was being friendly." Dean fished his took box out of the trunk and tossed the other one to Sam along with the car key. "Go check the computer Dr. Phil." Sam snickered again and Dean felt like punching that smug look off hsi face. 

In his pocket his phone vibrated. He pulled it out, feeling a little jolt of excitement when Cas' name lit up on the screen. "Hey man, where are you?"" He asked, softly. "Hello Dean. I believe I am in Portland. It doesn't stop raining here." Cas sighed. "Yeah, I know, I've been there. What made you decide to go there?" Dean asked. Cas was quiet for a moment. "I'm not really sure. It just sounded like a nice place to start over." Dean felt that tightness again in his throat. "You didn't have to start over at all. You could have stayed in the bunker with Sam, with me." Dean tried to keep his tone even, not betraying the emotional turmoil that was storming inside him. "Dean..." Cas sighed. "What?" Dean asked, perhaps a bit too sharply. He thought maybe he was hearing the same longing he felt in Cas' voice when he said his name but figured he was reading too much into it. "I wanted to say that I think I found a case here. A woman died last month in a freak accident, and ever since then people have been dying mysteriously. They all knew the victim." Dean's heart fell. Damn it, did Cas have any feelings at all for him? "Oh. Sounds like a standard salt and burn. Do you want me to come and help?" He asked, hopefully. "I think I can handle this one alone Dean. I just thought I would check in with you and let you know." Cas replied. This time it was Dean tht sighed. "Oh." There was a long moment of silence before Cas spoke again. "Are you well Dean?" I'd be better if you were here with me, Dean thought. "Yeah, I'm good. Just working on a car. Met a lady last night and her car had broken down, so Sam and I are trying to figure out what's wrong with it, get her back on the road." "Oh, that is very nice of you." Cas said. Talking to Cas like this was driving him nuts. He wanted to beg him to come home. "I'm going to go now Dean. If I have any problems I will call you." Cas said. "Call anytime. For any reason." He stressed the last part, hoping Cas understood what he meant. "Thank you Dean, that means a lot to me." Cas said. They said goodbye and Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket. When he turned around he found Sam standing there, staring at him, a small smile on his face. "Was that Cas?" Dean glared at him. He hated when Sam got like this. "Yeah, he found a case up in Portland, but he's working it alone. Says he'll call if he needs us." Sam's smile dropped. "What is it?" "A vengeful spirit." Dean replied. Sam nodded. "Should be simple enough. Oh, and I figured out what's wrong with the car." Dean's expression relaxed. Cars he was willing to talk about, Cas he was not. "What is it?" "She burned out the motherboard. We should be able to get it fixed. Need to get to the Honda dealer downtown though and get a new one." Sam replied. "Then let's go get it and get her on the road." Dean said as he tossed his tool kit back in the trunk. Sam nodded and they got back in the car. All Dean wanted to do was get her car fixed and get her on the road again.


	4. Chapter Four

"So you burned out the motherboard on your computer. We're going to head up to the Honda dealer to see about a new one for you." Sam explained as they drove. "Is that expensive?" She asked worriedly. "If they do it, yes. But we're installing it, so all you have to cover is the cost of the part." He explained. "You guys don't have to do that, you've already been too kind to me." She looked over at Dean who she was glad to see looked less upset than before. "It's not a problem at all. Like I said, moral compass." Dean said with a small laugh. Cassandra bit down on her lip, fighting her own smile when Sam frowned at his brother. They pulled into the dealer and went inside. "I don't have any in stock for that make and model, but I can order one, have it here by tomorrow morning." The sales rep said. Dean turned to look at Cassandra. It was clear she didn't relish the thought of another night in the motel. "I'm sorry Cassandra." He said softly. "It's ok, I'm just adding up how much all of this is going to cost me." She sighed. "Look, we'll save you $40 and give you a room to sleep in tonight if you want." Sam offered. She smiled up at him. He was just as thoughtful as Dean was. Someone had raised these boys right. "That's ok, you've done enough already. I couldn't possibly impose." Dean shook his head. "Sam's right, if you want to stay with us, we have more than enough bedrooms, and if it makes you feel better the doors all lock. You'll have a warm bed and a shower all to yourself." She looked up at him again and he was struck yet again with an overwhelming urge to kiss her. "Um..." Sam nodded at the sales agent. "Order the part, we'll be back for it in the morning." He started for the door with Dean and Cassandra following behind. "Look, I get it, there are a lot of creeps out there, but that's not Dean and I. We have a huge place and it's just the two of us. You're more than welcome to stay the night. It's not an imposition." Sam insisted. Again she looked at Dean. If he wanted her there, she would stay. He was smiling warmly. "Our house is your house, for tonight at least." She decided it was a risk worth taking. She had a sixth sense about people and these two made her feel warm and safe. "Ok, I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, the next one will be longer, and it's coming up here shortly. Keep checking back please!


	5. Chapter Five

Cassandra wasn't expecting a bunker. A house, a trailer, a townhouse, anything except an underground bunker. She hesitated when she got out, reluctant to go inside. Dean saw this and started to explain. "It started out as a research facility and my brother and I have inherited it. We do research from here, but we live here to. It's become home to us. It's fully functional with a kitchen, bathrooms, shooting range, I'll give you the grand tour." His smile was so beguiling that she couldn't help but feel her fear dissipate. "Alright." She let him take her bags while Sam took the tool kits. "Do you like cars?" Dean asked as they went down the stairs into the living area. "I suppose so. I like the classics. Your car is amazing." She said. His face lit up. "Come on, I'll show you to your room and then I'll show you my favorite place here." He led her to the back hall and for a moment be debated on which bedroom to give her. The one right next to his was Cas' and he still held out hope that Cas would return. He crossed the hall to the room next to Sam's. "Here you go. I'll let you get settled. When you're ready come back out to the living room and I'll go show you the cars." There was excitement in his voice that made her smile. "Ok, sounds good." He left her alone and she looked around the room. It was very plain, no decorations at all, just a simple bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp. Nothing special. She put her bags up on the dresser and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She hadn't charged it enough last night so she pulled her charger from her bag and found an outlet in which to plug it in. She returned to the living room where Dean was standing staring down at his phone screen, a troubled look on his face. When he saw her the worry on his face faded away and he smiled. "Ready?" He asked. "Sure." 

He led her down to the garage, watching her expression as she took in the vast space and the vehicles that lined every bay. "Oh my God...these are all yours?" Dean shrugged. "Technically, yes. We inherited all of them. This is where I spend a lot of my time. I'm at home in here." She could see how happy he was just standing here, how proud. "This is amazing." His smile brightened, showing a side of him that she suspected he didn't show others very often. "It is, isn't it?" A noise behind them drew their attention and they turned to see Sam standing there. "Dean's showing you his mancave, eh?" He teased. She looked over at Dean expecting him to get upset but Dean was smiling even wider. "Hell yeah!" "Come on, I'll show you the library." Sam said. Cassandra looked back at Dean who nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen. Sam will show you where that is." She gave him another smile an followed Sam out of the garage. When they were out of earshot she moved closer to Sam and lowered her voice. "So you guys just live down here? All alone?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, I mean there were more of us but we've lost a few friends over the years. We don't have many friends left anymore." There was melancholy in his voice. "I'm sorry, it's never easy to lose people you care about." She said. He gave her a smile as he pushed open the door to the library and waited for her to enter first. "This is rather impressive." She remarked as she checked out a couple of the titles on the nearest shelf. The titles were mostly not in English. "This is part of the research you guys do?" He nodded. "Yeah. I spend most of my time in here." He leaned back against one of the tables, crossing his long legs in front of him. He was unbelievably tall but leaning back like this he was only a few inches taller than her. "Dean doesn't like it in here?" She asked. "He reads when he has to. He'd rather watch movies or work on cars." Sam replied. He was watching her with interest. "You like my brother, don't you." It wasn't a question. She turned around quickly, a blush creeping up on face. "What? I mean, he helped me out when I was in trouble..." She was flustered, falling over her words and realized she sounded like a fool. "Yeah, I thought so. Dean is a good guy, but his heart is elsewhere. I'm just warning you of that." He said. She felt her stomach do a little flip. Dean had a girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned having one. "Oh, well that's ok. It's not like I was going to ask him out or anything." She said. Sam smiled. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, I wish you would ask him out. He needs to get his mind off things. Maybe it will be the wakeup call he needs. And I can see that he does like you." She moved over to the table and leaned back so that she stood exactly like him. "To what, force him to either go back to her or realize it's a lost cause and move on?" Sam's smile tightened for a second. "Something like that." "I don't like being the second choice Sam, that comes with a lot of heartache." She looked up at him. "I understand, but you don't have to see him moping around here, day after day, staring at his stupid phone, too pighead to just dial the number. This is the most relaxed I've seen him in months. He likes you." He said. She did like Dean. She just didn't like the idea that he was in love with someone else. That felt like an unfair competition to her. "Were they in a relationship? Did they break up?" She asked. Sam let out a laugh, louder than he had intended. "Ha! No, things might be easier to deal with if they had at least dated, but no, they're both equally stubborn, neither one able to admit their feelings. And now, my brother just wallows in his own misery. It's irritating, to say the least." He was careful to refrain from revealing that Cas was indeed a man. He wasn't sure she'd agree if she knew that he was asking her to draw his brother's attention away from another man. She pursed her lips as she considered it. "I'll do it, but as friends. I don't need to go getting my heart broken either." She liked Dean too much to not at least take the chance. "Good. I know you're only in town for tonight, but you should take him to dinner." He suggested. She nodded. "Alright, I'll go ask him. He watched her stand up straight and smooth down her blouse before leaving the library. She really was beautiful. If his plan worked he might get a chance himself later to ask her out. If she didn't totally hate him after this.


	6. Chapter Six

Cassandra found Dean out in the living area staring again at his phone. He looked up when he saw her. "So were you impressed?" He asked, that warm, open smile on his face. "It is quite impressive." She agreed. "Yeah, Sam gets lost in there sometimes for days." He chuckled, his voice so deep and low that it sent shivers through her. "Hey Dean?" She asked, moving closer. His green eyes were so intense, watching every move she made. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight. Since this will be my last night in town. I wanted to thank you for all of your generosity. And...I like you." She looked up shyly, waiting for his response. Damn she was beautiful. He thought again about kissing her. "Oh, um, yeah, I guess that would be ok." He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, a blush rising to his cheeks. She smiled. "Good. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." She gave him one last smile before turning and walking out of the room. He watched her go, unable to take his eyes off her until she turned the corner adn disappeared. He looked down at the phone in his hand and frowned. Damn you Cas! He thought. A date. This was a real date. He hadn't been on one in probably a year or more. Was Sam behind this? He figured there was a good chance of that, but he had felt Cassandra's attraction to him ever since last night, so he was pretty sure this was all on her. He looked down at his clothes and realized that he too should shower and change. He also realized he was now very nervous.

Sam sat down at the table in the library and pulled out his phone. He autodialed the number and put the phone to his ear, waiting for the click on the other end of the line. "Sam? Is everything ok? Is Dean ok?" Cas asked worriedly. Of course Cas' first thoughts would be of Dean's well-being. "Hi Cas, everything is fine here. I was calling to see how your vengeful spirit issue was going." He said casually. "Oh, I took care of that. It wasn't much of an issue after all." Cas sounded disappointed. "Well that's good. Don't need you getting hurt." Said said. "How is Dean?" Cas asked. Sam couldn't help but smile. "He's good. He's getting ready for a date right now." He waited, hoping Cas' reaction would be what he expected it to be. "Dean's...going on a date?" There was genuine hurt in Cas' voice. "Yeah, that girl who he stopped to help last night, she asked him out. He said yes. It's not like anyone else wants his sorry ass." Sam said. Cas was quiet for a long time on the other end of the line. "What are you saying Sam?" He finally asked. "I'm saying this dance you and my brother are doing around each other? It's not doing anyone any good. He's a pathetic mess without you here, and you just up and left. Why did you leave?" Sam said, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. "I didn't think...I mean...Dean seemed ok with me leaving." Cas was floundering, something he never did as an angel but seemed to do more often now that he was human again. "And that's why you're both idiots. He's not ok, and he hasn't been ok since the moment you walked out the door. He's just too stubborn to admit it. Why don't you ever call him or text him? You know he stares at his phone all day long hoping you'll call." Sam told him. "I called him earlier though." Cas said, confused. "Yeah, about a case, not to tell him how you feel. It's not the same." Sam chastized. He didn't want to sound bitchy but he was done with both of their crap. "What do you want of me Sam? Does...does he like this girl?" Cas asked, raw pain obvious in his voice. "Yes, and she might very well be the person that can make him forget how much in love with you he is. That's why I think you need to get your ass back here, tonight." Sam said. "Sam, I can't do that. I can't drive from Oregon to Kansas by tonight." Cas sounded on the verge of tears. "I'm going to call in a favor. Be ready when I call you back." Sam told him. "Sam?" Cas asked. "Yeah?" "Dean loves me?" Cas' voice was hushed as it cracked, so full of the emotion he spent so much time hiding whenever he did speak to Dean, but Sam was different. Sam saw through his pain, called him out on it. "Yeah man, more than you could ever know. I'll call you in a little while." He hung up and tapped the top of his phone for a moment. He could arrange for a flight back, but there was no way Cas would arrive before tomorrow morning at the earliest, and then he'd have to go and get him at the airport. No, this was a situation that required divine assistance. It was time to contact an angel.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good stuff now. One, maybe two more chapters to go...

Once he was sure Dean was in the shower and out of earshot Sam started praying. "Hannah, if you can hear me, and if you care about Castiel at all, please, I need your help. He's lonely and lost, and he needs your guidance. I can fix it, but I can't do it by myself. Please, I need you." A hand on his shoulder a second later startled him and he turned to see those familiar blue eyes looking at him. "What's the matter with Castiel? Is he hurt?" She asked. Sam took a deep breath and started to explain things. "Castiel, as you know, is completely human now, and I know you know how much he cares about Dean, how much he has always cared about him. Well, Dean feels the same way, but the two idiots won't tell each other that. I had a talk with Castiel, and he's in so much pain. He needs Dean in his life, and Dean needs him. I know you don't like Dean, but he's different now, I swear. The mark as you know is gone and he's calmer now, but he's not happy. He's in love with someone he believes doesn't love him back, but Cas does love him! I am asking you, please, can you just bring Cas back here? Tonight? So I can stop my brother from making a huge mistake." His tone was pleading, and under normal circumstances his pleas would have fallen upon deaf ears, but Hannah had lived long enough among humans to become familiar with their intricate emotions and love was something she thought she understood well enough. For a moment he was sure she would say no but then she relaxed, even smiled a little. "For Castiel, yes, I will do that." Sam sighed with relief. "Thank you. Do you know where he is?" Hannah looked off in the distance for a moment before bringing her eyes back to his. "Yes, I can feel his...soul." Sam checked his watch. It was ten after four. "Ok, let me give him a call, so he can be ready. If you just randomly show up it might freak him out. And I want Dean to leave before he arrives." She tilted her head, a curious expression on his face. "What exactly is the mistake Dean is making tonight?" She asked. "He has met a girl that has the potential to make him forget Cas. They're going out to dinner tonight." He replied. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would not be fair to Castiel, he deserves love, and if Dean Winchester is the man he loves, then Dean should not move on. Call me when you are ready and I will return." Before Sam coudl react she was gone. But his plan was in motion, there was no going back now. All he could do was hope that this didn't blow up in his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Cass..andra?" Dean caught himself at the last moment. He never wanted to call her Cas, that was a nickname reserved for someone else exclusively. He was standing outside her bedroom door knocking and she opened the door only a hair. "I'm not dressed yet." She admitted with a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering where you wanted to go tonight?" "There's a steakhouse downtown, do you like steak?" She asked. His eyes lit up. "A girl after my own heart." She smiled. "Ok, then dress nice, but not too nice." He nodded. "Ok, I can manage that I think." She closed the door and he crossed the hall and went back into his bedroom. He caught sight of his brother as he was passing by. "Sammy!" Sam stopped and backed up, peeking in the room. "Come in here, close the door." Dean said. "Ok." Sam did and turned to look at his brother. "What's up?" "Cassandra asked me out." Dean blurted. Sam smiled. "That's great man, you need to get out once in awhile." Dean was pacing nervously. "I don't know what dress nice but not too nice means. What does that mean Sam?" Sam chuckled and walked to Dean's closet, pulling the door open. "Here. A dress shirt and dress pants should be enough. And lose the boots. Put on your dress shoes." Sam selected a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. "You could pull of a blazer, but forget the tie. I don't think you really need the jacket either. And use some of that cologne Jody bought you for Christmas last year." Sam handed the clothes to his brother and headed for the door. "Sam?" Dean asked. Sam turned around to look at him. "What?" "Am I making the right decision here? Was I right to agree to this date?" Dean asked and Sam could see the conflict on his brother's face. Sam walked back over to stand in front of him. Careful to keep his tone warm and genuine he asked "Why would you worry that it was the wrong decision? You like her, right?" Dean looked up at him, searching his face as though he expected to see that smirk there. "Yeah, she's great." "Then go out, enjoy yourself. It's not like you have feelings for anyone else anyway. You're single, she's single, just go out and have a great night, no pressure. It's not like you need to propose tomorrow or anything. It's one date." Sam patted his arm and turned to leave. "Good luck." He said before leaving the room. Dean watched him go, eyes narrowing. What the hell was that about? Feelings? A sliver of fear slid its way down his spine at the thought that maybe he hadn't been so careful about hiding his feelings toward Cas. Was that what Sam was hinting at? Damn it! He felt more confused than ever now. 

Dean stripped out of his flannel and tee shirt, slipping the dress shirt on and buttoning it before changing his pants and shoes too. The cologne sat on his dresser and as he picked it up a memory came back to him of Cas leaning close to smell his shirt the first time he had tried it on. Cas' lips had been so close to his and it had sent delicious shivers through him. "I like that, it is a very fitting fragrance for you Dean." Cas had said, still unbelievably close as he looked Dean in the eye. All Dean had wanted was to kiss him at that moment, just press their lips together, crush Cas' body against him, but instead he had nodded and thanked him. Who thanks someone for something like that?! He put the cologne on and checked his reflection in the mirror. A quick brush through his hair and every lock was neatly in place. One of the benefits of keeping his hair cut short, unlike his brother who's hair was almost long enough to pull back in a ponytail. He put his watch back on and stood back to check out his outfit. Sam hadn's said whether he should tuck his shirt in or not, so he opted to leave it untucked. It was more comfortable that way anyway. He stepped out of his room at almsot the same moment Cassandra came out of hers. "Wow, you look amazing." He said, taking her in. She was wearing a knee length red dress that hugged her curves and emphasized her breasts without being tacky in any way at all. Her blonde hair was piled up on top of her head in loose curls. Her heels matched her dress and made her legs stand out. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Thank you." She said. "You look great too." She looked him over. It was clear he was built nicely. His layers earlier hadn't allowed her to really see what he had going on. Sam was more muscular, but Dean was built quite nicely too. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Absolutely." They went out to the living area where Sam was relaxing on the couch with his laptop. He sat up when he saw Cassandra, eyes going wide. "Wow, you look gorgeous." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. They shared a look that Dean missed. "Thank you Sam." She said. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't wait up." Dean said as he helped her into her coat and then slipped his own on. "Don't worry about me. You guys have fun." They turned to leave, missing the gleeful excitement on his face as the door closed behind them.


	9. Chapter Nine

The restaurant was bigger than Dean had expected and he couldn't shake this nervous feeling that seemed to coil around the base of his spine and wrap around to squeeze his stomach tight. Something just didn't feel right about this. God she was beautiful, and she was so sweet. Much too good for a guy like him. They were seated at a table near the front of the restaurant and he caught her looking over the top of her menu at him on multiple occasions. He smiled every time he caught her and she blushed every time. When their server arrived she took their drink order and Dean was surprised when she ordered a beer. "I took you for a fruity drink kind of girl." He admitted sheepishly. She laughed. "No, I like beer." The server returned with their beers and set then down, She took their orders and left again. "So Dean, tell me about yourself." She leaned her arms on the table and watched him. "What do you want to know?" He asked warily. Opening up to a stranger was not something he really wanted to do. "Besides your car, what other things are you passionate about? What shows do you watch? What's your favorite music?" She asked. These were questions he was ok with and he relaxed a bit. "Classic rock is my favorite, Metallica, Zeppelin, I could keep going." He smiled. "I don't watch a lot of TV, but Sam got me to watch Game of Thrones. I like that." "I like that show too. I like some classic rock, but I like country." She told him. "Oh, you just lost mad points there." He said with a laugh. "You don't like country?" She asked. "No, I hate it." He replied honestly. "That's ok, no one's perfect." She said with a playful laugh. "Did you get a chance to call your sister and tell her what happened? I'm sorry, I didn't even think to offer you my phone." He said. "I called her. Of course she yelled at me for staying with you guys tonight, but it's not like she's willing to make the drive out here to get me, so sucks to be her." There was no bitterness in her voice. She had a good relationship with her sister, he could sense it. "We promise not to cook you and eat you for breakfast tomorrow." He said, forcing his most sober expression. "I know, you and Sam, you're good guys. I could sense that the moment I met you." She tilted her head and looked up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth and he realized that he felt...nothing. Not a damn thing. Talking with her was great, and she was so pretty, but he just didn't feel any chemistry. There must have been something on his face because she sat up straighter, frowning. "Are you ok?" He took a chug of his beer and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was deeper, more guarded and she felt as though whatever opportunity there had been between then was now lost. 

Now she was just curious. "So, what's her name?" She was looking at him, one eyebrow raised but there was no anger in her voice. In fact, she looked as though she was just curious. "What? There's not..." She held up a hand cutting him off. "Please Dean, I'd like to think that we're becoming friends, and friends don't lie to one another. I can see the way you stare at your phone in frustration, as though by simple will alone you can make someone call you, and sometimes you just seem lost in thought, as though you're thinking about someone else. So tell me, what's her name?" Dean stared down at his hands that were spread open on the table in front of him, a lightheaded feeling washed over him and he felt a tightness in this throat. Here Cassandra was looking right through him, as though she'd known him his entire life and she had just met him. How bad was he at hiding his emotions. He didn't know what to say, or whether he even should. "Dean, it's clear you're hurting. I know it can be hard to talk to your brother, I know how siblings can be, but I'm not going to judge you." She touched his hand, half expecting him to pull away but instead he grasped her hand as though it were a lifeline, clinging tightly to it. "Dean, what's her name?" She asked again, softer this time. The hand he wasn't clinging to her with he used to wipe at the tears that were blurring his vision and making it impossible to see. "Castiel." He spoke so softly that she had almost missed the name. "Castiel? That sounds like a..." And then it hit her. "Oh..." Dean cringed, expecting rejection but instead she put her other hand over his as well. "Dean, you think I'll hate you because you love another man? Please, I wouldn't be a good friend if I did." He wiped furiously at his eyes, refusing to flat out cry and when he finally looked up she could see that he was once again in control of his emotions but his eyes were red rimmed. "I don't know what to do." He admitted, and she could see how truly lost he was. "Well, have you tried telling him how you feel?" He scoffed at the idea. "He doesn't feel that way about me." He said bitterly. "Are you sure? Have you even asked him? You won't know unless you talk to him." She said. He sighed deeply. Why did everyone insist that he talk about his feelings? "I get it, you're afraid of rejection. But what if he loves you back just as much? What if he's just waiting for you to say the words first?" Her words were kind, and he knew she was right, but damn it, he didn't want to be the one to open up first. "Why don't you call him?" She suggested. "Oh, no, no, no, I can't call him." He said quickly. "Why not?" She pressed. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He had absolutely no good reason whatsoever. She sat back, taking her hands from his. "So do it. Call him and tell him how you really feel." She smiled, encouraging him to do it and he pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked up at her one last time and she nodded. "Call him." He pulled Cas' number up on phone and with one last shuddering breath he pressed send...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this would be the last chapter. I lied. I like it so much I plan to do at least one more!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a dream last night and decided to write it out. It was fun to write. There will be more stories to come, but I'm also working on completing a full length novel AND holding down a full time job, so time has been limited. If you like it, leave kudos and comments. It gives me an idea of what you guys like to read, so I can try and tailor some of my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter as much I did writing it. I have so much love for Dean and Cas. They belong with each other.


	10. Chapter Ten: Epilogue

Dean put the phone to his ear but the sound of his blood rushing in his ears was louder than the ringing. When it went to voicemail his heart fell a little. Was Cas avoiding him now? "Cas, it's Dean, I, uh, need to talk to you? Give me a call when you get a chance." As a last thought he added in a softer tone "It's important." He disconnected the call and looked across the table at Cassandra. "It's ok, he might be at work or in the shower, or any of a number of places where he can't pick up the phone. When he gets your message he'll call back." She said, and the confidence with which she spoke bolstered him some. The server returned with their food and for the first few minutes they ate in silence. Then she spoke again. "So tell me, what is Castiel like?" Dean paused, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of steak as he mulled over the question. "He's a pain in the ass. He's stubborn, has more hope for humanity than he has any right to have, he wants to save the world all the time, he has no concept of personal space, and he..." He swallowed his piece of meat. "He is the kindest, most gentle person you could ever meet. He is patient, even when I'm a total asshole, and no matter what I say to him, he always comes back. This is the first time he left on his own. I don't know that he'll come back this time." He popped another piece of steak in his mouth and chewed it. "You're confusing me. Were you two in a relationship?" Cassandra asked. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "He was my best friend. But there's just something so much more different about him than anyone else you could ever meet. I don't know exactly when it started, these feelings, but I've been struggling the better part of a year now to choke them down, but I can't. I sense that there is something there, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Eh, I'm an idiot. He doesn't deserve a jerk like me, he's too good." He grumbled and popped another piece in his mouth. "Don't you dare talk that way about yourself! I may not have known you very long Dean but I can clearly see good in you, and I'm sure that is what drew him to you too. I have a sneaky suspicion Castiel loves you back. He's probably just as bad with words as you are." She cut a piece of her own steak and ate it. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "I used to be such a ladies man. Then he came into my life. I honestly haven't been right since." He finished off the last few pieces of his steak and the potato before flagging the server down to get a second beer. "So what does he look like?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. Really? Chicks... "Dark hair, almost black, blue eyes, an incredible smile that can light up a room." He spoke quickly, hoping that would be enough details for her. "Is he from Kansas?" She asked. He barked out a laugh and tried to cover it with the back of his hand. "Uh, no." She eyed him for a moment before finishing the last few bites of her meal and pushing her plate away. "That was really good food." She sighed. "Yeah, I haven't eaten that well in awhile." He agreed. She motioned to the server for another beer. He was glancing over at his phone and she knew he was hoping Castiel would call back. She wished he would too. Reluctantly he put the phone back in his pocket. Thankfully she turned the conversation back to her car and how they planned to fix it in the morning which took his mind off his phone and the fact that it wasn't ringing, He described as best he could what the plan was, and that he expected to have her on the road again by early evening. When they had finished their second beers Cassandra waived to the server again. "Check please." She said and when Dean reached for his wallet she shot him a dirty look. "Don't you even think of paying. I invited, I'm paying." She handed her card to the server. "I don't think a woman has ever done that before." He said, grinning. "Color me feminist." She said with a laugh. "I'm all for feminism. I know some really kick ass women. Guess I can add you to that list too." He said. The server brought her card back and she signed the receipt. "Ready to go?" She asked as she put her coat on and grabbed her purse. He was already on his feet and pulling his own coat on. 

"Thank you Cassandra, for everything." He said as they walked out to the car. "Thank you Dean, for everything you've done. I hope we can continue to be friends after this." He smiled, revealing the honest emotion behind it that he always seemed to keep so hidden. "I'd like that." He opened her door for her and she got in. He went around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel turning the key in the ignition and feeling his baby come to life. "I had a nice evening. I'm sorry I laid all of that on you though." He said as they headed back toward the bunker. "You needed to talk to someone, that much was obvious. Do you feel better for it?" She asked. He nodded. "I do actually. I can't talk about this stuff with Sam, he wouldn't understand. And he'd make fun of me. Then I'd have to kill him." He said, unable to hide his smile. "Oh, I think your brother understands better than you think he does. You might want to try opening up to him, let him in. He's your brother, not your enemy." She told him as they pulled up in front of the bunker. "Yeah, maybe. I doubt it though." For once he was being honest about his feelings. He really didn't think Sam would be cool with his brother being in love with their former angel. He parked and got out, hurrying around to open her door for her. When she was out he closed the door and they went inside. 

Sam met them in the living area. He had a huge smile on his face that immediately made Dean suspicious. "How was dinner?" Sam asked. "It was really good. I'll have to keep in mind that place for next time I come through this area." Cassandra replied as Dean helped her take her coat off. "What are you up to Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to know how dinner went. Excuse me for showing interest in my brother's life." Sam grumbled and left the room. Cassandra turned to look at Dean. "It's still kind of early, would you mind if I changed into something comfortable and just curled up in here and watched a movie?" She asked. "Sure, whatever. I think I'm just going to go to my room. If you need me you know where I'll be." He said. She looked at him for a moment before leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Call him again. Keep calling until he picks up." She wiped the smudge of lipstick from his cheek before going down the stairs and disappearing down the hall toward her room. He took off his own coat and hung it up before starting toward his room. He caught a glimpse of Sam ducking into the kitchen and debated on whether he wanted to find out what was up his butt. He decided he could figure that out tomorrow. For now he just wanted to try calling Cas again. He could see the light under Cassandra's door as he passed but he stopped short when he saw the light on under his own door. "What the hell?" He pushed the door open and peered in. For a moment he was afraid that Cassandra had decided she wanted more than friendship from him but then he spotted a familiar form sitting on the end of his bed. He felt lightheaded again and leaned hard into the doorframe, not believing what his eyes were showing him. "Cas?" He asked. Cas looked up from his phone and smiled. "I saw you called earlier Dean, but I locked myself out of my phone. I can't get back in." Dean stepped into the room still fairly certain that he was somehow sleeping and this was a dream. "Am...I dreaming? Are you really here?" He asked, uncertain. Cas stood up and crossed the short distance to poke him hard in the chest. "Ow!" Dean yelped, rubbing at the spot. "You're not dreaming. I'm here." Cas was still standing close and Dean reached out, grabbing him in a hug, reacting before he could think. Cas surprised him further by hugging him back just as tight. "I missed you man." Dean said, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I missed you too." Cas said and Dean could hear the emotion in the usually guarded man's voice. Cas tightened his grip on Dean, as though he were suddenly afraid to let go. "Hey, you ok man?" Dean asked as he forced Cas to step back. Cas reluctantly dropped his arms to his side, unable to hide how it pained him to lose physical contact with Dean. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Cas looked up, his blue eyes unfathomably deep and Dean could not read the emotion there. "There is nothing wrong." He replied. Here they went again, short answers, no revelation of feelings, this was what frustrated Dean most. "Don't try that shit with me. Something is going on, I can tell. Come on, spill." Cas lifted a hand and for a moment Dean thought he was going to touch him. He wanted Cas to touch him, but it seemed to suddenly be a foreign extention of his own body and he just turned his hand over, staring down at his own palm as though he suddenly couldn't remember what it was he had been about to say. He finally just dropped it back to his side and returned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sam called me. He told me you went on a date tonight." Dean's mind was reeling. Why would Sam call him and tell him that?! He was going to kill his brother! Cas, sensing how upset Dean was getting was immediately up off the bed, his hand on Dean's arm stopping him from barging out the door and going after Sam. "Dean, don't be mad. I'm glad he called me. It made me realize some things. Please, come sit with me for a minute." Dean felt his anger fading, replaced by a nervous feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He let Cas pull him over to the bed and they sat down together. Cas' hold on his forearm loosened and he let his hand slide down so that it was resting on Dean's forearm, but he wasn't pulling away, and it strengthened Cas' resolve to say what he had come here to say in the first place. "Why? Why are you glad?" Dean asked, his eyes locked on Cas' hand on his arm. "Because I realized how I really feel about you Dean." Blue eyes met green eyes and Dean could see the fear Cas was feeling reflected there. "Cas, it's ok, talk to me." He said softly. Cas took a deep breath, something he was still trying to get used to doing regularly. He licked his lips and started talking. "So Sam called he this evening to inquire about the spirit I had taken care of, and he told me that you were going on a date, and that she was a very nice lady. I...went through a lot of emotions when he told me, some of which I was not sure what they were. Sam explained it to me though, he said it was jealousy." Dean let out a small laugh. "You were jealous?" He couldn't believe it, Cas? Jealous? There wasn't a more human emotion that he could think of. Dean took a chance and picked his own hand up and tenatively placed it over Cas', hoping Cas wouldn't pull away. Cas looked down at Dean's hand, a soft smile on his lips. "So why are you here? And how did you get from Portland to here?" Dean asked. Cas lifted his eyes to look at Dean again, and he seemed to be studying his face, as though he had forgotten what he looked like and needed to memorize his face. He still had that smile on his lips and Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss him right at this moment. "Sam called in a favor for me. Hannah brought me." Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she do that? She hates me. She wouldn't bring you here for..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Cas' other hand found its way to Dean's thigh, resting just above his knee and effectively cutting off every thought Dean had going on at that moment. "She came because of me. I wanted to be here, so she brought me." Cas explained. Dean forced himself to take a breath. "But why? Why did you come?" He was pleading, he needed to hear it. "Because I love you Dean Winchester. I always have. I thought you didn't want me around. The last time I was made human you told me to leave, so I thought I would leave this time before you got the chance to tell me to go. I think the correct term would be that I did not want to have my heart broken, even though a heart can't actually break." He was going to add more to that but suddenly Dean was kissing him, taking his breath away. It was gentle, cautious, but it was the most beautiful thing that Cas had experienced in his long life. When Cas didn't pull back Dean leaned into it more, opening his mouth, teasing Cas' mouth open in return. It didn't take much encouragement before Cas' was kissing him back, his tongue sliding over Dean's. When they finally pulled away Dean felt all of the fear and nervousness wash away. He smiled in the way that Cas loved, open and honest, except there was something new in his eyes that he had never seen before. "I love you Castiel. I'm not a man of many words, but you need to know that, and I don't ever want you to leave again." Cas smiled, cupping Dean's face gently in his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

In the kitchen Sam sipped at a cup of tea and nodded when Cassandra walked in. "Got any more of that?" She asked. He lowered the cup to the counter. "I have a better idea, why don't we go get a drink?" The sound of Dean's door suddenly being kicked closed, followed by a thump signaling someone had been pushed up against a wall cause both of their attention. "Or we could go out and have more than one." He suggested. Cassandra looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. "I think I"ll take you up on that offer. Let me go throw on some jeans." She said, leaving to go and change again. Someone moaned loudly in Dean's room. "Be quick Cassandra, please!" Sam called out, smiling to himself. Dean might be pissed in the morning, but he highly doubted it. Nah, for the first time in his life Dean Winchester was completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this! It was a blast to write. It was a dream come true, literally!


End file.
